


Halloween tradition

by boom_butterfly_effect



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 1 year of man of medan, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, crossover fic, five years of until dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: It's Halloween! Everyone from the Until Dawn gang along with the family friends from Man of Medan go trick-or-treating together.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Conrad/Fliss DuBois, Emily Davis/Beth Washington, Jessica Riley/Hannah Washington, Julia/Alex Smith (Dark Pictures), Mike Munroe/Matt Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Halloween tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5 year Until Dawn and 1 year for Man of Medan!

If there’s one thing to know about Chris Hartley, it’s that he hates Halloween. He hates the costumes, the “shitty candy” given to little kids, and he hates the spooky pumpkins and ghost stories that come with the night of October 31 every year. However, Ashley, Chris’ new girlfriend,  _ loves _ Halloween. She loves watching horror movies after dark, costume parties, and going out and trick-or-treating even though people roll their eyes at a 20-year-old asking for candy, surrounded by little kids. Josh, Chris’ best friend had been trying to get him into the Halloween spirit for years, but had failed miserably. He hated Halloween, that was, until this year.

Ashley had spent the last 4 months planning her costume. She bought mostly everything online to complete the ultimate costume of Kim Possible. She had begun planning shortly after they started dating because she figured that maybe he could be her Ron Stoppable. That maybe, just maybe, she could get Chris into Halloween this year.

One day, while sitting in Chris’ living room, she decided to ask him about it.

“I was looking at costumes for you for Halloween.”

He rolled his eyes, “You can stop doing that because I’m not going trick-or-treating with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m 21, and shouldn’t be out hunting for candy with a bunch of 5 year olds in Spiderman costumes!”

Ashley sighed, “Come on. You could be the Ron to my Kim!”

“Drop it Ash, I’m not putting on that stupid costume and allowing myself to be ridiculed by the public.”

“So, what’s your deal with hating Halloween, anyway?”

Chris looked at her confused cause nobody had ever asked about that, “It’s a long story.”

“I got time,” Ashley looked at her wrist like there was a watch there.

Chris proceeded to tell the story of his last memory of trick-or-treating as a child. His parents had dressed him up as none other than Spiderman. The costume was ill-fitting and he already felt ridiculous that he was going out dressed like that. That’s when things got worse. While walking he saw a girl dressed as a sexy nurse. His pre-teen hormones had already been acting up prior to the night and then he saw her. She had flowing blonde hair, a tight blouse, and a short skirt. One of the buckets of candy left on someone’s porch was on the first step of their patio and she bent over to grab it, slightly revealing her black lace underwear and, well, mother nature kicked in and Chris’ costume was not on his side.

Ashley laughed, “You got a boner in public cause of some chick on Halloween, and  _ that’s _ why you won’t go out?” 

Chris pouted, “It’s not funny, Ash. I was publically humiliated in the most vulnerable point of childhood!” 

As Ashley wiped the tears that had accumulated in her eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, babe, it’s just imagining your mom’s reaction,” she began laughing again.

“Yeah, my mom was about as red-faced as I was. She hurried me into the car and we drove home, and when I told her I didn’t want to go out on Halloween ever again, she was on board with that.”

“It’s not  _ that _ bad, I mean I’ve gotten hot and bothered by guys in Halloween costumes, I just have the ability to hide it thanks to genetic design.”

Chris mumbled, “Girls.”

Ashley put a comforting hand on Chris’ shoulder, “I get it. But here’s the thing, you’ll be wearing baggy pants instead of a skin tight body-suit. Worst case scenario there’s more sexy nurses and something happens, but I’d like to think you’ll be more focused on me then them.”

Chris took a second to think about the costumes they would be wearing and sighed, “I guess we can do that, if it’s what you really want.”

A smile came to Ashley’s face as she leaned in and kissed Chris, “This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!”

A few weeks before Halloween, Ashley, Chris, and Josh were all hanging out together when Ashley felt she couldn’t hold in the surprise anymore.

“So Chris has decided to go trick-or-treating with us this year!”

Josh looked at Chris incredulously, “Bro, I have been trying to get you to come with me for like 8 years now, why side with the chick?”

“That chick  _ happens _ to be my girlfriend, Josh.”

“Does he know? Why you stopped going out on Halloween?” Ashley asked.

Chris looked at her with a pleading face, “Please don’t.”

“So Chris was like, what 12? Anyway, long story short, he saw a girl in a sexy costume and got a rather embarrassing erection in front of the whole group of trick-or-treaters cause his Spiderman costume was a  _ bit _ too snug, and therefore hates Halloween as a result.”

Josh bursted out laughing as Chris suddenly felt annoyed once again that his unfortunate Halloween incident was a sense of amusement for someone.

“Ha ha ha,” Chris mockingly said, “Oh so funny that hormones are a thing”

As Josh caught his breath he replied, “You gotta admit it though, of all the times to have that happen it was when you were wearing a bodysuit. That’s hilarious.”

Ashley continued her original thought, “So for our costumes, I kinda decided that we’re going as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.”

“Only if I can be Wade,” Josh responded. He seemed serious that he wanted to be the guy who lived behind a computer in the show. 

Ashley let out a small chuckle. “I mean, knock yourself out,” She wasn’t sure how he was gonna pull that off but if he wanted to try, she wasn’t gonna stop him.

As soon as they all went their separate ways that night, Josh frantically worked on his costume, Ashley set her ringtone on her phone to the iconic tone of Kim’s, and Chris tried on his costume that Ashley had bought him.

On Halloween night, the plan was for everyone to get together and go trick-or-treating in the neighborhood that Josh went to every year because they gave the best candy. Ashley and Chris individually put on their costumes before meeting up in the living room. 

“I’ll admit, dressing up with you is fun so far,” Chris said, kissing Ashley’s forehead.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Josh came out of his room wearing an elaborate cardboard computer around him and a Bob Ross-esque wig. At the door was Josh’s friend Conrad. Their parents were friends so they had spent lots of time together over the years. At his side was a girl that Josh didn’t recognize.

“Con-man, looking good. Who is this new girl?”

“This is Fliss, my girlfriend. The real question is what are you wearing?”

“How dare you not recognize the  _ genius _ that is Wade from Kim Possible.”

Fliss sighed, walking in and taking a seat in the living room.

“Nice costume,” Ashley said, walking up to Fliss, who was dressed as Damian from Mean Girls.

“Same to you.”

The doorbell rang and Josh started to get it again, but Beth beat him to it. It was Emily, of course.

“Emily, what are you wearing?” Beth announced.

“I am a witch, duh. Don’t you see my hat?”

“You look like you just decided last minute to dress up.”

Emily rolled her eyes, replying sarcastically, “I’m sorry I don’t meet the Washington stamp of approval, please forgive me.”

“You are forgiven, but only because I love you.”

“GET A ROOM,” Conrad shouted.

“Why don’t you stop being a dick,” Beth snapped back.

The two of them joined the group in the living room. Ashley looked at Beth’s costume, “Are you Joan of Arc?”

“I’m glad  _ someone _ got it,” Beth motioned at her outfit, “Party City really fucked up the look, but by the time I realized it, the mail wouldn’t have gotten it here in time.”

“I may hate history class for the most part, but I will always love and support badass women.”

The doorbell rang once again, Josh opened it up to see Julia, Conrad’s sister standing on the other side dressed like a pinup girl. Beside her was who he presumed to be Alex, her fiancé, dressed as a sailor.

“Jules,” Josh smiled, “Welcome to the best night of the year. We’re still waiting on a few more people so feel free to make yourself at home until we head out.”

Julia nodded, walking inside. Alex followed behind, whispering to Julia, “What is his costume supposed to be?”

Julia shrugged, joining everyone in the living room, “Hey Fliss.”  
“Julia, Alex,” Fliss responded.

“How many people are we missing?” Alex asked, having never been trick-or-treating with them.

Chris looked around the room, counting before responding, “Well I think Jess and Hannah and Sam are around here somewhere. So that leaves 2.”

“Is Brad supposed to be coming?” Julia asked Alex.

“Yeah, he said he was.”

The doorbell rang, Josh opening it up to see Brad standing there dressed like Dean Thomas from Harry Potter, “Hello, welcome to the Washington trick-or-treat party.”

“You must be Josh,” Brad nodded, “A-are you dressed like Wade from Kim Possible?”

“YES!  _ Thank you _ for getting it!”

“Bradical,” Conrad said, walking up behind Josh, “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m Dean-“

Josh was about to shut the door when he heard Mike yell, “Wait!”

Mike ran up to the door, smiling, “You can’t have a real party without me.”

“I’m sure they could try,” Matt said, following behind him.

Josh squinted his eyes, looking Mike up and down, “What are you supposed to be?”

“He said he’s a werewolf,” Matt said rolling his eyes.

“I  _ am _ a werewolf! I have ears!”

Josh nodded, unconvinced, “Well come in, you’re the last to the party.”

They walked inside and Josh turned to Beth, “Can you go retrieve them? I want to get us all split up for our groups.”

“There’s groups?” Ashley asked.

Josh nodded, “I learned the hard way last year that having more than 10 adult people in one group makes homeowners ‘nervous’ for whatever reason. So I split us into smaller groups so that we don’t get the cops called on us.”

A few of them nodded in response before Beth returned with Hannah, Sam, and Jessica.

“Ok! We’re all here. Welcome everyone to trick-or-treating the Washington way. I have divided everyone into groups so as to not clash personalities while keeping us from getting a citation. Our first group will be composed of,” he drum rolled on his legs, “Sam, Matt, Hannah, Jessica, Alex, and Julia.”

“What about me?” Mike asked.

“It’ll be ok,” Matt responded, “I won’t cheat on you with the ladies.”

Mike shrugged, “Ok, what group am I in?”

“Group two: Mike, Conrad, Emily, Beth, Fliss. Group three: Coachise, Ashley, Brad, and myself.”

“Can we go already?” Chris asked, starting to get anxious about going out in public.

“Don’t give me lip Hartley,” Josh responded

Julia’s eyes lit up, “Hartley? Like in T.S. Hartley?”

Chris nodded, slowly, “Yeah, that’s my mom.”

“Oh my God I love her work. Josh can I switch groups?”

Josh shrugged, “Sure, whatever floats your boat.”

“Julia, what about me?” Alex asked.

“He is  _ T.S. Hartley’s son _ . You’ll be fine with the others.”

“Ok! Let’s go. Everyone get in your team and head out, the sun is going down.”

Everyone split into their assigned groups and made their way to the designated neighborhood.

  
\-------

Sam assigned herself to be in charge of group 1 and everyone kinda let her. They all piled into Alex’s SUV and headed down to the neighborhood just outside of the gated community that the Washington family resided in. A neighborhood that was fancy enough to have great decorations and candy but wasn’t fancy enough to ban trick-or-treaters. 

Alex parked the car on the street close to the entrance and all of them piled out of the car, adjusting their costumes as need be.

Jessica tightened her braids and re-tied her crop top before looking over at Sam who snapped, “Are you done?”

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes, “I happen to care about my appearance.”

“I think you look great,” Hannah replied, kissing Jess on the cheek.

“I prefer the term ‘smoking hot babe’, but that’ll do. After all, it's Halloween and I want to look good in my Instagram pictures.”

“We have to take pictures?” Matt sighed, “I didn’t sign up to have permanent proof that I went out in public dressed as Spiderman in my 20s.”

“I don’t think you’re going to get away with that.”

Jess nodded, “Group selfie, get over here.”

The group squeezed together with Matt’s arm outstretched to snap a picture of them. Jessica started to post it on Instagram, “Alex, what’s your username so I can tag you?”

Sam cleared her throat, “Enough lollygagging. Josh gave us strict instructions to get candy and be back at his place in 3 hours. This is a  _ big _ neighborhood and if we want any chance of getting the most candy I need everyone to actually work together, ok? Ok.”

All of them headed out to the first house, sitting outside was a woman in her mid 50s, “Trick-or-treat,” Hannah said sweetly.

“And what are you supposed to be?” She looked confused.

“Oh, she’s me,” Sam stepped up, “I’m her, she’s me.”

“Oh, ok,” she looked annoyed, giving everyone in the group a handful of candy.

The next house had a bowl sitting outside with a note that said “take one”.

“Do they  _ really _ think people are gonna listen to the take one rule?” Matt asked, reaching to grab a handful.

Sam smacked his hand, “You will only take one if you want to keep that hand.”

“I don’t like bossy Sam,” he groaned, “Do you want us to win?”

“We will win, but we will win fairly. No cheating.”

Hannah sighed, “But we’re competing against Josh. He won’t play fair and you know it.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “It’s not my fault that your brother has no morals.”

“But it will be your fault that we lose,” Jess replied under her breath.

“Guys, chill. Let’s just have fun, ok?” Alex said, obviously uncomfortable being a part of a bickering group of people he didn’t really know.

Everyone grumbled in response and continued going house to house collecting candy.

———

Beth called everyone over to a separate part of the living room to discuss transportation. She took one look at Mike and her face scrunched up, “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a werewolf,” he groaned.

“You just like a douche to me, except maybe a douche who is also a furry with those ears.”

“You two put the same amount of effort in your costumes,” Fliss pointed to him and Emily, “You guys together?”

“Been there, done that,” Emily rolled her eyes, “We are very much not together.”

“She’s with me,” Beth wrapped her arm around Emily’s shoulders.

“Interesting,” Fliss mumbled.

“How are we going to the neighborhood,” Conrad asked.

“I was thinking we could take Mike’s car,” Beth explained.

“I dunno if I should let you dictate that after you called me a  _ furry _ ,” he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, then we’ll take Conrad’s.”

Everyone filed out to the Range Rover and Conrad drove them down to the neighborhood.

“Josh just texted that the people with the most candy win.”

“Win what?”

“Probably bragging rights. He wouldn’t have spent actual money on a prize,” Emily hissed, “So winning doesn’t  _ really _ matter.”

The group walked around, gathering candy from a few houses before finding the house with a “take one” sign. Majority of them just took one, but Conrad started to shovel them into his bag.

“What are you doing?” Fliss smacked his hand from grabbing a 3rd handful.

“You may not care about winning but I just want to have a chance to be able to one up Josh for a whole year.”

Fliss rolled her eyes, taking a few pieces of candy and then pulling Conrad away to the next house. This happened a few more times before they made their way back to the Washington manor.

—————

When it came to competitions, Josh didn’t present them unless he felt confident he could win cause what was the purpose of an unwinnable contest? So as soon as people started to split up, he motioned for his group to join him on the side of the room.

“Game plan,” he started, “We’re riding in Chris’ truck down and trying to cover as much as we can in the 3 hours. I will not tolerate any bitching about the ‘take one’ signs. If you do, you can go ahead and join one of the other groups.”

Brad looked worried but kept quiet but Julia piped up, “I call shotgun!”

Ashley’s eyes widened at that. Usually she was shotgun just by association of Chris driving, but this was a first.

Josh clapped and they headed out to the truck. Julia and Chris took their seat while Josh, Ashley, and Brad piled in the bed.

“Th-this is illegal, I don’t know if we should,” Brad spoke up.

“Nothing is illegal when you’re a Washington. Basically untouchable since people idolize my dad. Come on, we’ll be fine.”

Chris yelled out the window, “Hang on, we’re moving now.”

“So your mom is T.S. Hartley,” Julia started, “Have you read her book? It’s so fascinating to read her take on the perspective of people in the Salem witch trials.”

“I haven’t read it. Not really my kind of book. I know the gist but not much else.”

“ _ You haven’t read it?! _ It’s literary  _ genius _ .”

“Sorry to disappoint,” he shrugged.

Julia stood out the window in disbelief, “I recommend you do. The way she fleshed out the characters. Her description of the fictional town Little Hope. I- Just saying.

Chris didn’t reply, this was the first time anyone was actually a fan of his mom’s work. Not to say they weren’t out there, but certainly the first to make it a big deal that he was her son.

Once they got down to the neighborhood, everyone piled up and began to go house by house, Brad anxious about Josh’s strategy of hoarding candy from buckets and getting in trouble if someone saw him.

Ashley and Chris stuck together, the latter of who was trying to distance himself from Julia’s commentary.

A little kid came running up to them, “Oh my gosh are you guys the  _ real _ Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?!”

“You bet,” Ashley replied, not missing a beat.

“That’s so  _ cool! _ Mom! Look! The real-“

“I’m so sorry,” the mom walked up, “Honey why don’t you go grab candy from that house? You haven’t hit it yet.”

Once the kid ran away the mom turned her attention to them again, “She has been binging that show on Disney+ and I haven’t heard her talk about anything else. Thank you guys for being nice to her.”

“Mom!” the kid yelled

“Coming,” she smiled and walked away.

“You can’t tell me you hate Halloween after that,” Ashley smiled, “If you still hate it you’re a monster. I’m sorry I don’t make the rules.”

“Maybe I’m coming around on the idea.”

Josh yelled for them to keep moving. They went house by house until it was time to head back to the Washington's house again.

————-

Everyone piled into the living room in their groups as Josh gave instructions, “You are to make one massive pile among your group and count the pieces. The group with the most candy wins…...bragging rights for the next year, of course.”

“I told you,” Emily rolled her eyes.

“You may commence the counting!” He feigned an air horn noise and went to help his group.

Everyone in their groups counted the pieces they had collected and when they had finished, Chris was given the task of addressing everyone, “Hey guys. So Josh has appointed me to give you the rundown. Please pick one representative from each group to announce the number of candy you have.”

Matt and Mike started to leave and Josh stood up quickly, “Hey! Where are you going?”

“Sorry dude, I have class in the morning, we gotta leave,” Matt replied.

“Actually I have to dip too,” Alex sighed, “Julia too.”

Julia sighed, standing up and smiling apologetically at Josh. Matt, Mike, Alex, and Julia walked out and Josh pouted, “Is that everyone who has ‘obligations’ that are more important than a competition?”

Nobody replied so he took that as a yes. Chris returned to his announcing, “Please designate your speaker and we’ll get this over with.”

After a minute of mumbling, Jessica, Conrad, and Josh stood before them all.

“Group 1, what are your numbers?” Chris asked.

“327 pieces.”

Josh laughed loudly and Jess flared at him, “Sorry cowgirl, your best wasn’t good enough.”

“Group 2?”

“1,265,” Conrad scoffed, “Beat that.”

“Josh?”

“1,270! We win!”

“5 pieces? You won by 5 pieces. That’s bullshit, I demand a recount,” Conrad complained.

“I hereby declare that group 3 is the winner of the bragging rights for the next year,” Chris shrugged.

Everyone groaned as Josh did a victory lap around the room.

The rest of the night, Josh and Conrad spent the night eating candy and drinking booze, Brad went home, Sam, Hannah, Ashley, and Chris watched a horror movie in the home theater, Fliss and Beth tried to clean up the trail of wrappers that had gotten thrown around by everyone, and Jessica gave Emily a manicure. Just another typical Halloween night led by Josh Washington.


End file.
